


ARRESTED

by pen15



Series: gay lil hyojoon [2]
Category: ONF (Band)
Genre: Biting, Blood, Blood Kink, Butt Plugs, Canon Compliant, Established Relationship, Face Slapping, Gags, Hair-pulling, Hallonfween, Hyojin Has A Monster Cock, It's All Consensual Baby, M/M, Mirror Sex, Name-Calling, Nosebleed, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Semi-Public Sex, Seungjoon Wants That Thing Inside Him So Bad It Hurts, Sexual Roleplay, Size Kink, Slight Sadomasochism, Wall Sex, cop!hyojin, criminal!seungjoon, practice room sex, seungjoon's slutty red shorts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:07:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27677827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pen15/pseuds/pen15
Summary: this year's halloween costumes got hyojin and seungjoon feelin' a certain kinda way.a cop? and a criminal slut?seungjoon says fuck the police… and then he does!
Relationships: Kim Hyojin/Lee Seungjun | J-Us
Series: gay lil hyojoon [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2081556
Comments: 36
Kudos: 63
Collections: Hallonfween 2020





	ARRESTED

**Author's Note:**

> *summersaults into frame*
> 
> *lays motionless on the floor*
> 
> *screams*
> 
> SO I FUCKED UP HALLONFWEEN
> 
> sorry bout it 💔 
> 
> but no excuses just gonna bring you the goods my guys
> 
> please in joy this fuckin' fic that i wrote half of in a feral frenzy after i saw the hallonfween card playing vlive and the other half in extreme pain because i am slow and writing porn is hard guys give me some credit here 
> 
> *curls up onto a ball and rocks back and forth*
> 
> uh anyway…
> 
> ⚠️DISCLAIMER⚠️
> 
> this is a work of fiction, these are fictional characters based after the celebrity personas of onf. 
> 
> i in no way think that hyojin would keep his wristband on while he fucked… 
> 
> actually… nvm. no comment ur honor.

the card game ended around 7pm and after the vlive was shut off everyone decided that they deserved to go out for a halloween feast. 

and while hyojin was hungry, he was _hungrier_ for seungjoon. 

"you guys go ahead i'll meet you in a bit i want to change out of this stupid costume." he said as he cast seungjoon a look that said everything and nothing at all. 

"yeah, i'm gonna change too, take this make-up off."

"you guys just want to fuck." yuto said with a deadpan expression. he pointed at seungjoon, "you gave him the fuck me eyes all broadcast hyung." 

"well i wasn't going to say it." hyojin glared as yuto turned around to leave with the others. 

changyoon made a disgusted gagging noise and seungjoon shoved him out the door and flipped him the double bird. jaeyoung at least had the decency to pretend he was hearing none of this and continued to type away at his phone. 

"whatever, we'll bring some food home for you fuckers. happy halloween." yuto said with a wave as he left and shut the door.

the group's footsteps became distant echoes and then silence enveloped the room, adding to the tension that hyojin could feel building as seungjoon's gaze crawled over his body, making his skin tingle, electric. 

"you look dumb in that costume." hyojin grumbled as he met seungjoon's eyes.

"no i don't." seungjoon replied with a sly smile.

"no, you don't."

hyojin surged into him, and for a moment, they were a tangled mess of limbs and mouths; but like a perfect machine they assembled, fit together with an uncanny precision that only comes from years and years of muscle memory. 

seungjoon dragged him over towards the mirror and hyojin slammed him into it. he wasn't delicate, he could tell that seungjoon didn't want him to be soft right now. 

he wanted it like he usually wanted it, fast and hard and messy. messy, just like his smeared makeup. it wasn't even applied well to begin with but after a full day of wear and hyojin's abuse it was absolutely wrecked, just like he was.

"kinda wish you kept the pigtails in." hyojin hummed against seungjoon's neck as he kissed and sucked at the column of his throat. 

"i can put them back in… if you want." seungjoon sighed under the attention and gripped tight to the meat of hyojin's ass, wrenching him forward to grind into him. 

"i'd just pull them out again anyway." 

"i don't think you can do that, i think that would be using excessive force… _officer._ " 

hyojin tangled his fingers in the base of seungjoon's hair and pulled it back roughly, exposing even more of his neck and eliciting a breathy gasp.

"no marks idiot." seungjoon mumbled when hyojin got a little too aggressive with his mouth. hyojin pulled away and looked him dead in the eyes.

"you can't tell me what to do, _i am the law._ " 

seungjoon started to laugh but then hyojin yanked his hair again while pressing a thigh between his legs and the sound morphed into a moan. 

"okay, you're the law." seungjoon ran his hands up hyojin's back and to his front where he gripped his tie, pulled it tighter, pulled him closer.

"what're you gonna do? arrest me?"

hyojin's breath caught in his throat, with his airway partially restricted he felt even more dizzy, even more on edge.

"yeah. you're under arrest." 

"on what charges." 

"being a fucking _whore_." hyojin hissed into his ear.

seungjoon turned towards him, twisted his face up in an over-exaggerated pout and whined, "i'm too pretty to go to jail, they'll eat me alive in there."

"you think i care? maybe i'd like to see it." 

he shuddered at the thought. hyojin watching him, watching him get fucked into the filthy mattress of a prison cell, his critical eyes, observing the way seungjoon took another man. felt himself leak into his underwear as a searing wave of arousal lapped at his core. 

"...maybe we can work something out." he replied breathlessly.

hyojin sneered, "typical _whore_ , using your body again. is that all you know how to do?" 

"it's not _all_ i know how to do," seungjoon grinned coyly, his heavily lidded eyes shimmering with poorly applied mismatched makeup. the sight of it making hyojin's stomach clench. 

"it's just that i'm good at it and _it works._ i mean, you want to fuck me… don't you _officer_?" he slid his hands from the tie, down hyojin's front to roughly cup his erection.

hyojin swiftly grabbed his wrists and pinned them to the cold glass of the mirror on either side of seungjoon's head.

"are you trying to assault an officer of the law?"

"yeah, and? what're you gonna do about it?" seungjoon's smile grew manic, 

"–gonna hit me?" 

hyojin knew this was an invitation to do as much, 

so he did. 

he reeled back and landed an open handed slap right to seungjoon's face. hyojin knew how to do it so it never left a mark, just a memory. 

seungjoon moaned loudly but hyojin was on him in a second, pressed his hand to seungjoon's mouth and shoved his head back into the mirror. 

"keep your voice down _whore._ " hyojin spat, the sheer amount of venom in his tone made seungjoon melt, liquifying under his anger, becoming soft putty in hyojin's hands. there was little seungjoon loved more than when hyojin got _mean_. 

he wanted to make him _meaner_. 

so he bit down on his hand. 

hyojin pulled back and struck seungjoon across the face again. seungjoon whimpered, trying to keep quiet this time. it stung in a beautiful way that nothing else could. the adrenaline thrumming through his body like an electric current, starting fires under his skin at every point where hyojin made contact. 

he wanted hyojin to make contact with every point of his body, wanted to be engulfed completely in the searing heat, burned away by a raging inferno of need. 

seungjoon was roughly turned over and pushed into the mirror. his face smacked into the cool surface and a cloud of condensation formed where his hot breath fanned across the glass. 

hyojin kept him pinned firmly in place. seungjoon struggled momentarily, trying to make hyojin use more force. 

so he did. 

he pulled him back by the jacket and gave him another hard shove. seungjoon groaned as his cheek was dragged along the slick surface, wet from his excited breath. 

seungjoon stopped struggling then and hyojin reached around him to undo his pants. 

"what are you doing?" seungjoon asked in a daze, his voice far away. 

"cavity search." 

"oh, kinky." seungjoon laughed as hyojin started to shuck him out of his jeans. 

"shut up." hyojin shoved him again and seungjoon choked on a moan. 

seungjoon felt hyojin stop. ah. he must have seen.

"you're wearing… _panties._ " hyojin said with a strangled voice. sounded like he was the one with his face pushed into the glass. 

"that's not all i'm wearing, pull them down." 

hyojin felt the lump in his throat expanding, like he had swallowed one of those capsules you put in water that grow into large foam dinosaurs. and it was choking him, seungjoon was choking him, killing him really. 

because what hyojin saw when he delicately slipped the red lace panties to the side was enough to make a man's heart stop.

"did you… have this in during the vlive?" 

"i had it in _all day._ " seungjoon replied, breathless.

hyojin traced a finger around the edge of it, thumbed over the obnoxious red heart shaped gem on the base. 

"god, you really are a whore."

seungjoon preened. 

"you love it." 

"i do." hyojin pushed the little plug in further, trying to grind it against seungjoon's prostate. 

"hyojin… please." seungjoon sounded strained, his voice high and whiny. hyojin loved when he begged like that.

"i've been on edge all day." 

hyojin pulled the metal plug out and started to fuck seungjoon with it slowly. painfully slow, in a way that offered no relief, only added to seungjoon's desperation.

"i w-was waiting for you." seungjoon stuttered and tried to rock his hips back to fuck himself on the toy but hyojin stopped him, held his hip in place one handed with a bruising grip. the action made seungjoon whimper and start to shake as hyojin began fucking him faster with the plug.

"you spent the whole day like this? thinking about me? waiting for me to fuck you? what if i had said no, what would you have done?"

"since when have you ever said no to fucking me." seungjoon met hyojin's gaze in the mirror with a smug grin and hyojin wanted to slap it off of him. 

instead, he settled for kicking seungjoon's legs apart roughly. 

"i could start saying no right now." hyojin began to pull back, removed his hands from seungjoon's body and left him mourning the loss. 

"you won't."

"oh but i could." and hyojin did just that, walked away from him, over towards the door. 

"no please, don't!" seungjoon cried out, distraught.

hyojin grinned at him evilly over his shoulder, his hand placed on the door handle as if he were poised to leave. 

"hyojin… please. _i need it._ "

"it?" 

"y-you i need you." 

"i don't know, you seemed to be fine the entire day, you could probably go another." hyojin slowly started to open the door. 

"fuck you." seungjoon huffed as he peeled himself from the mirror, threw off his ugly red jacket and marched in his underwear towards where hyojin stood at the exit.

"oh? i thought you wanted _me_ to fuck you?" hyojin turned to face him with a wicked grin.

"i think i'd like to _kill_ you actually." seungjoon hissed angrily and pushed hyojin into the door. 

"that's a felony." 

"and i'm a felon, what's your point, _pig_." seungjoon spat, punctuating this fact by shoving hyojin in the chest.

"don't call me that." hyojin growled as his hands clenched into fists at his side uselessly. 

seungjoon raised his forearm to hyojin's throat and trapped him against the door. he leaned in close, closer. moved past his face to drag his lips across the shell of hyojin's ear. 

" _pig._ "

"i said… don't fuckin' call me that." hyojin grit his teeth and pried seungjoon's arm from his neck, twisting it and pinning it behind his back as he took control again and slammed seungjoon into the door. 

seungjoon just moaned happily at the abuse. relieved to be getting any attention at all from hyojin, to have hyojin touch him in any way was always good for him. 

but to have hyojin be rough with him, to have him throw him around and treat him like _nothing_ , when seungjoon knew he was his _everything_ … that was an entirely different feeling. a feeling of power. 

they had a special trust between them that could only come from being so close for over a decade. hyojin trusted seungjoon completely and seungjoon felt the same. 

they were equals, in all regards. in leadership and relationship: and it was this constant mutual understanding that made seungjoon feel safe in exploring his violent fantasies. made hyojin feel safe in his desire to express his adoration through controlled physical aggression. 

because hyojin liked to hurt seungjoon, and seungjoon liked to be hurt. 

it was as simple as that. 

however nothing felt simple about the way they would work each other up into a frenzy, just kept pushing and pushing until one of them broke.

seungjoon thought that hyojin destroyed him so perfectly, and hyojin loved to be viciously taken apart by seungjoon. 

seungjoon enjoyed toying with hyojin's nerves like the strings on a marionette, and hyojin delighted in driving seungjoon to tears. 

it was about balance. give and take. push and pull. hyojin and seungjoon. 

it was always hyojin and seungjoon. ever since they met seungjoon had been vying for hyojin's attention– but hyojin was always reluctant to give it to him, made him work for it, made him earn it; and it was this act that drove seungjoon crazy. 

it still drove seungjoon crazy, and he still loved it– still loved hyojin. 

pressed up into the frosted glass panel of the practice studio door in nothing but half a bootleg harley quinn costume and his lace panties; he was totally content, sighed happily as hyojin slammed him into it again and it rattled loudly through the room. 

"hate to stop the fun, but there is a little more risk than reward here." seungjoon mumbled, his cheek smooshed up onto the glass comically. 

"shit, yeah you're right there are still people in the building huh." hyojin let him go and seungjoon turned around, breathing hard. his eyes were heavy, but his senses still sharp. 

seungjoon draped his arms around hyojin's neck, dragging his nails up the back of his scalp, felt the subtle shudder run down hyojin's spine. 

hyojin leaned in, made to look as though he was going to kiss seungjoon but turned away at the last second, instead whispered in his ear:

"how about i fuck you up against the mirror so you can see how much of a slut you are." 

seungjoon's cherry stained lips stretched into a smile.

"how about you shut up and do it then."

hyojin gripped onto the backs of seungjoon's thighs and hoisted him up to straddle his waist. seungjoon wrapped his legs around hyojin and giggled as he was carried awkwardly over to the wall of mirrors. 

while hyojin wasn't particularly strong, seungjoon also weighed about as much as a package of popsicle sticks. he used to joke that seungjoon had hollow bones like a bird and that's why he was so light. 

or maybe he just felt so light because hyojin never found it burdensome to carry him. 

"turn around, hands on the glass and spread your legs."

seungjoon refused to climb off of hyojin, clung to him like a needy koala.

"look, we can do this the easy way, or we can do this the hard way..."

"i'm already easy, i want it hard." seungjoon whined as he wriggled around in hyojin's embrace.

hyojin scoffed. "you and i both know that i do not possess the strength needed to fuck you like this up against the mirror." 

"maybe i should call jaeyoung then? get him to fuck me the way i want. bet he would be able to hold me up no problem while he pounded me into the mirror." 

hyojin's expression darkened considerably. 

"oh i don't give a single fuck about what _you_ want." an obvious lie, "i'm going to fuck you, use you, then leave you on the floor covered in cum for someone else to find." 

the cold words twisted hot like molten glass in seungjoon's core. he slipped his legs down from hyojin's waist and pulled off his own shirt.

"well get to it then…" he grabbed onto hyojin's tie, tightening the knot viciously with slender fingers. 

"– _you fucking pig_." 

hyojin shoved him so hard that seungjoon's head lolled back, hitting the mirror with a loud crack. he let out a pained whine and hyojin's eyes flashed with concern. tentatively he reached a hand out to cup seungjoon's cheek, meeting his gaze.

"green." seungjoon whispered, his head spinning slightly from the impact. 

that one word made hyojin's expression harden over again, like a chrysalis covering his softer emotions. 

if seungjoon wanted him rough, hyojin would gladly comply.

he grabbed hold of seungjoon's shoulders and flipped him around, pushed his face into the glass with one hand and brought seungjoon's hands up to rest open palmed on the surface with the other. 

hyojin pulled away, gripped hard to the swell of seungjoon's hips, yanking them backwards forcing him to slide down the mirror with a high pitched squeak. he kicked out seungjoon's legs, widening the opening between them, and moved to settle behind.

"do you like these panties?"

"yeah, they're my new favo–" 

hyojin didn't wait for a reply, he ripped the lace off seungjoon's body, destroying them with a few powerful tugs.

seungjoon didn't even have time to lament the loss of his lingerie before hyojin was grabbing the metal plug again, thrusting it into him, wiggling it around, making him moan from the overstimulation. 

"f-fuck hyo i'm gonna–" but before he could hyojin pulled out, left him empty and gaping, clenching desperately around nothing. 

tears stung the corners of seungjoon's eyes.

"fuck you." he spat through gritted teeth as hyojin laughed cruelly behind him. 

hyojin watched him twitch, seungjoon's cock hung heavy between his legs, angry and weeping. he reached out and stroked it gently, so gently, too gently, hardly applying any pressure, just gliding precum along the length. 

seungjoon turned his head to try and bury his face into his shoulder, a weak attempt to stop the wretched moans that forced their way out of his mouth. 

hyojin pulled his hand away again, and seungjoon was almost grateful this time. he fumbled around on the floor grabbing seungjoon's jeans and searching the pockets; triumphantly finding not one, not two, but three packets of lube. 

a primal desire coursed through his veins at the thought of using them all, turning seungjoon into a dripping mess. 

he wanted to be practical, and it was impractical to do this in the practice room. they were already pushing it for time and having to spend more of it cleaning sticky lube off themselves, the floor and mirror when they were finished just seemed like a bad idea. 

it was a bad idea, it was bad, but hyojin was so very tired of always being good. 

he stood, ripped two of the packets open at once with his little rabbit teeth. 

seungjoon watched him in the mirror while he squeezed out a generous amount onto his hand. hyojin's eyes met seungjoon's and he narrowed them spitefully, shoving two of his cold fingers into seungjoon's tight heat.

a yelp of shock tumbled from seungjoon's mouth and hyojin chuckled at his expense. he squeezed the rest of the packets out onto seungjoon's ass, directly over his fingers as he scissored them inside him aggressively. 

the lube leaked out and down his thighs. wet squelching noises bounced off the walls of the studio, echoing with a sinful reverb. 

"forget… excessive force, you're u-using excessive lube." seungjoon choked out around low broken moans. 

"why did you bring three if you only wanted me to use one?" 

"y-you only used two." 

"so far." hyojin smirked as he tucked a third finger inside seungjoon, pumping them with increasing speed and power. 

"hyo i'm… f-fuck i'm–" but he couldn't, hyojin removed his hand. 

seungjoon sobbed, tears fell from his eyes and his nose ran pitifully. he was already so on edge from having the plug in him all day, being denied once more had finally broken him. 

"please! p-please hyojin… please." seungjoon cried out, his head hanging in despair. 

hyojin grabbed seungjoon's hair and yanked it back roughly, forcing him to face his own debauched reflection in the mirror. he leaned over close and sneered, pressing his cheek against seungjoon's; stained with tears. 

"please what?" 

"pl-please ah–" hyojin's grip tightened in his hair and he gave a sharp tug as seungjoon tried to speak, effectively stopping his answer and replacing it with a broken moan.

"sorry, didn't catch that." 

"please fu–" he was cut off again by another hard jerk of his hair. 

"you really need to speak up because i can't hear you." 

seungjoon sobbed and shifted his hips, the action just made him even more aware of how painfully hard he was. it made him cry harder.

" _please fuck me._ " he choked out, his voice small and frail. he sounded pathetic, even to his own ears. 

he knew hyojin would love it.

seungjoon watched hyojin's reaction in the mirror, his sharp eyes began to blur with arousal. 

not wanting to show weakness, hyojin pressed his face into seungjoon's shoulder and bit down with vicious force. seungjoon let out the beginnings of a wail, but it was muffled by the rough action of hyojin stuffing his lubed up fingers into seungjoon's open mouth. 

seungjoon gagged on them, hyojin was not gentle. he forced them inside further and pressed down on seungjoon's tongue. slick spit and lube ran down hyojin's hand and pooled into the fabric of his sweatband. 

an airy moan left seungjoon's mouth, pushing past the hand that held his jaw open and slack. 

laboured breath on wet fingers. the feeling ignited something in hyojin. he kissed an apology into the broken skin on seungjoon's shoulder and looked at him again in the mirror. 

seungjoon was a vision. his eyes were rheumy, bloodshot from crying. fresh tear tracks down his cheeks, tinted with the remnants of his shimmery eyeshadow. lips fat and bruised, swollen and bit. lipstick smeared down his chin and under his nose. 

hyojin pulled the fingers out of his mouth and seungjoon whined at the loss. licked his lips as hyojin grasped his jaw and forced it upwards to meet his reflection again in the mirror. 

"look at yourself." hyojin turned his head roughly to the sides, inspecting his ruined state. 

"such a _slut_." 

seungjoon murmured something hyojin couldn't quite hear.

"what was that?"

"y–yours... i'm _your slut._ " 

hyojin swallowed thickly, his throat tightened at the sight of seungjoon struggling to form words, barely coherent.

"is that so? what makes you think i'd want a slut like you?"

"well…" seungjoon exhaled heavily, something sharp flashed across his eyes as he looked at hyojin. he managed to curl his lip up into a subtle smirk. 

"–your boner... digging into my ass... is a bit of a dead giveaway." 

hyojin didn't have a clever retort so he just shoved him up against the glass again. 

seungjoon huffed out a laugh and then groaned. flushed cheek sticking to the mirror with drying spit and lube.

"as much as i love teasing you, i also love teaching you a lesson."

hyojin stood, grabbed at his tie. loosening it with a hard tug, popped open the top few buttons on his shirt. let himself breath.

a lazy smile stretched across seungjoon's face. he was finally going to get what he wanted, he always got what he wanted in the end, hyojin always gave it to him. 

"is this part of my… reformation, officer? you gonna… punish me with your cock?" 

"...oh way to fuckin' ruin it dude."

"what? that was a good one… come on!"

"no, no you really need to shut up."

seungjoon pushed himself off the mirror and turned his head around to give hyojin a wicked grin.

"make me."

so hyojin did. 

he pulled the neck tie off the rest of the way and then slipped it over seungjoon's mouth, fastening it tightly in the back with a shitty knot.

hopefully it would be a little harder for him to be mouthy now that his face was full of fabric.

an experimental tug of the tie had seungjoon moaning, drooling all over, tinting black material darker still. 

"you can breath though, right?" hyojin asked as he released the tension in the cloth and seungjoon's head fell forward. 

huffing in the mirror, he met hyojin's gaze, seungjoon jerked his head, pulling the fabric out of hyojin's hand. 

"maybe you can breath too much." hyojin scowled and grabbed a fistfull of seungjoon's hair along with the tie, wrenching it to the side to expose the length of his neck.

his neck… god, his neck.

seungjoon had a beautiful neck. it was long and lean and sinewy, it drove hyojin crazy. the way it strained under his ministrations, the way the muscle jumped out and flexed so prettily… it made his mouth water– and hyojin would be the first to admit that he was slightly obsessed with it. 

seungjoon mumbled something that sounded like "no marks." and hyojin rolled his eyes, painfully aware that he couldn't mark seungjoon up the way he wanted to. couldn't use his teeth to make him tender and pliant, taste his skin and feel seungjoon's tendons pull taught in his mouth as hyojin bit into them.

seungjoon narrowed his eyes at him in the mirror, like he could read hyojin's thoughts and knew that he wanted desperately to break marks into his unmarred skin. 

but he couldn't. they had obligations. 

so hyojin licked a promise into his neck instead. traced his tongue along the curve and felt seungjoon tremble beneath him. soon. soon he would get to have his mouth on seungjoon the way he truly wanted. but for now, he would have to make do.

the little choker seungjoon wore was a temptation. it was tacky and cheap and in hyojin's way. he bit down on it savagely, ripping it off with ease. talking his frustration out on the ugly accessory, jealous that it got to hang as a decoration around seungjoon's neck where his marks could not. 

seungjoon mumbled something that sounded like words maybe. a grunt of displeasure at the destruction of his property. it wasn't even _his_ property, it was the company's. hyojin knew seungjoon would never willingly wear such a tacky accessory on his own volition. 

still, the cheapness of it all really did something for hyojin. stupid costume, bad makeup, shitty hair, tacky jewelry… it all came together to form this incredibly slutty vision that simply put, set hyojin's insides ablaze like a petrol fire. 

the fire, it escalated into a nuclear meltdown once seungjoon had stripped. fully naked, his only accessories being the two toned clip in extensions, the black tie worn as a gag, the bite mark like a peony that bloomed on his shoulder, and hyojin's mouth and hands on his skin. 

hyojin thought some of these accessories suited seungjoon better. 

but he conceded that seungjoon couldn't exactly wear them out in public. 

thought that he would like to see him try anyway.

seungjoon whined impatiently, the noise becoming more frantic when hyojin rubbed his lubed up hand across his chest, roughly thumbing over a nipple, the glide working against seungjoon to enhance the feeling, make it even better. 

hyojin could make him cum like this, he had done it before. 

but seungjoon didn't want that. 

he strained under hyojin's vice grip on the gag, helpless to do much more than become a trembling mess under hyojin's hands and mouth and tongue, all of which were working in tandem over his body, trying to unravel him like the spool of a kite; skin humming as if he were sailing through the wind. 

but just like icarus he flew too close to the sun, became scorched, fell to the earth again with the gravity of it all when hyojin began fisting his neglected cock.

seungjoon felt like he was hitting the ocean from a dead fall 300 feet in the air; body ablaze from the heat and the salt and the impact.

he wanted it, wanted hyojin so badly it _burned._

and he wanted it to burn, loved it when it burned, he asked hyojin to make it hurt, and hyojin always did. he never could say no to seungjoon. in the end, seungjoon always got his way.

but hyojin worked him up quickly, slick hand over embarrassingly hard dick, got seungjoon teetering on the edge of orgasm with ease. 

then left him to suffer. 

just because seungjoon always got his way didn't mean that hyojin always gave in so easily. 

seungjoon couldn't stop shaking, like the brittle branches of a hollow tree on fire; and much like that tree he was empty inside– filled with nothing but a burning want throttling all other emotions that tried to crawl into his core.

hyojin could see the exact moment the last shred of seungjoon's fight left his body, floated away like ash in the wind as he completely surrendered himself over to hyojin. 

good behavior deserved a reward.

and seungjoon was being so good now.

hyojin told him as much as he stood up and undid his pants. whispered it to him while he pulled out his cock and coated it with the last package of lube. kissed it into his shoulders as he lined himself up and teased at seungjoon's sloppy hole.

seungjoon whined but stayed still, didn't try and push back, didn't say anything smart, didn't do a thing without hyojin's permission.

"you're being so _good_ for me seungjoonie." hyojin cooed into his neck.

he slammed into him without warning. 

seungjoon almost came.

but he had to hold back, had to be _good for hyojin._

garbled cries bounced off the walls of the studio as hyojin repeatedly pounded into him. pulled the tie around seungjoon's face taught and made him arch his back ridiculously, the new angle making seungjoon clench down around him tighter. hyojin bit the inside of his cheek and continued fucking him with steady brutalizing thrusts.

deep and hard, just the way he knew seungjoon loved it.

and seungjoon did love it. 

he was prepped well, and they were using enough lube, but with hyojin's size it was still a hard stretch. it always took him by surprise somehow at just how _huge_ he was, swore he could feel hyojin fucking into his stomach like he had some kind of messed up hentai dick. 

seungjoon knew that wasn't possible but it _felt_ like it was. 

then again hyojin always did manage fuck him stupid.

seungjoon blamed it on his crazy big hentai dick. wasn't any room left for thoughts in his head when that thing was inside him.

and god did it feel good to have hyojin inside him. to finally have him inside after spending the whole day just drooling about it. 

their schedules had been crazy lately, back to back to back, felt like they hardly got a second to themselves. rarer still were the moments that they could spend together. to be loud and messy and _them._ just them. just hyojin and seungjoon.

changyoon was good to go fuck off and crawl into bed with mk so they could have some "alone time" every once in awhile. but even then it still had to be quiet, had to keep everything to hushed whispers and clenched teeth. it was good, it was fine… but it wasn't enough.

seungjoon needed to be loud. he needed hyojin to be rough. he needed _this._

hyojin needed this too. 

with so much happening there were always things that were out of his control, a misplaced step, a note sung off key, random other shit that hyojin couldn't get a handle on. but _this_ , he could control _this._

that feeling of control, it was intoxicating. it was something hyojin tried so hard to maintain in his everyday life, tried so hard to get every detail right, to be perfect. but it was never enough, he could never reach perfection. 

but in this moment, inside seungjoon, he felt pretty perfect.

hyojin caught seungjoon's gaze in the mirror, brows knit together, face twisted in a moue of pain, but it was his stare… his eyes– he had eyes hungry for praise. 

in the end, seungjoon always got his way.

and in the end hyojin was always happy to give it to him.

"you feel so perfect seungjoonie." 

"you're so good for me, so perfect." 

"so pretty like this. you're so beautiful, look at yourself." 

seungjoon's glassy eyes, blurry and blissed out rolled back around to face his reflection. he looked fucked. well, he was fucked. being fucked that is.

beads of sweat dripped from his hairline and traveled down the planes of his face. tumbled into the necktie gag and soaked it further, he was practically waterboarding himself with it now, so saturated in saliva it hissed when he tried to take a sharp breath. 

a particular strong thrust from hyojin had him huffing out so hard he felt something pop in his sinuses. if he breathed through his nose any harder it would probably start to bleed.

it started to bleed.

hyojin noticed it before he did. his eyes growing wide in concern. 

seungjoon couldn't really be fucked to care. well he could be fucked... was being fucked, and it was probably because he was being fucked that he was having a hard time concentrating on giving a fuck about his nose bleed.

he started to give a fuck though, once hyojin pulled out of him. muffled cries of displeasure wheezing out past the gag. hyojin made quick work of the knot, ripping it off and spinning seungjoon around to face him. 

"seungjoon, hey, joonie, you alright?" 

"mmm no cuz you stopped fuckin' me." seungjoon slurred and then touched a hand to his nose.

"oh shit, nosebleed?" he chuckled.

oh shit nosebleed indeed. hyojin's jaw ticked, clenching so tightly he feared it might splinter. 

seungjoon eyed him past the dark vieil of his lashes, tilted his head up and really caught the blood in the overhead light. it shone striking vermilion, vibrant and glossy against the pale skin of seungjoon's face. it dripped down his philtrum like a drainpipe in a gentle rain. spilling and pooling into the cracks of his lips and down his chin. 

hyojin was frozen. or burning. he was dry ice; simultaneously burning and freezing at the same time. whatever he was, he couldn't move, transfixed at the sight of seungjoon's bloody fucked out face.

seungjoon watched him curiously, rubbed his fingers under his nose again and played with the blood. smearing it down his lip, down his chin, 

down his _neck._

hyojin slammed a hand against the mirror next to seungjoon's head, leaned in dangerously close. seungjoon didn't even flinch, just brought his bloody fingers to his bloody lips and traced the sticky surface. 

he couldn't take it, hyojin grabbed seungjoon's hand and pulled it to his own lips. 

seungjoon eyed him questioningly, but then hyojin kissed the bloody pads of his fingertips with the most disgusting reverent softness seungjoon had ever experienced. 

it made his heart _ache._

hyojin slipped the fingers into his mouth and suddenly seungjoon was feeling more horny than sentimental. 

tounge, skilled and strong, encircled seungjoon's spindly digits, lapping the blood off them hungrily, sucking them down with fervour. 

"you're so fuckin' gross jinnie." seungjoon laughed breathlessly, the look hyojin had fixed on him was making it hard to breathe, even without the gag.

hyojin pulled off his hand with a wet pop, grinning slyly with blood stained lips.

"you love it."

"i do." seungjoon conceded as he pulled hyojin closer by the collar of his shirt, made sure to use his (comparatively) clean hand.

hyojin swallowed audibly, throat clicking with the effort. he couldn't stop staring at the blood on seungjoon's face, how good he looked with it smeared down his neck. like a swatch of paint on a blank canvas. he wanted to add to the masterpiece with his own marks. felt himself begin shaking with the effort needed to hold back from absolutely ravaging seungjoon's neck. 

god he wanted to destroy him. 

maybe he had been a vampire in a past life. that might explain the neck thing… and apparently the blood thing. the blood thing was new. seungjoon didn't seem to mind though, hyojin kind of suspected he got off on it too. maybe not in the same way he did, but seungjoon relished in the attention, always was a slut for it. 

they stood for a moment, staring stupidly at each other, both so fucked out and delirious. hyojin moved his hands to seungjoon's neck and thumbed over his carotid arteries, felt the blood rush through him like rapids, felt his own pulse quicken in his thumbs. 

hyojin was trembling now, body quivering as if he were in the throes of drowning.

seungjoon just stared at him, expression hopeful, desperate.

"hyojin?"

hyojin nodded his head, jaw tight, body wound up like a spring, ready to pounce.

"yeah?"

his voice was ragged, hoarse. 

a sound that matched the heavy ache in his chest. 

the one that he'd never let go of.

the one that he got every time he looked at his best friend. at his partner. at his lover. 

"please touch me."

so he did.

in the end hyojin never could say no to seungjoon.

he hoisted him, gripped up under his thighs and pressed his back into the mirror. seungjoon squawked, startled by hyojin's sudden burst of strength. he wrapped his arms around hyojin's shoulders and held on for dear life.

"what was it you were saying earlier about calling jaeyoung?" hyojin grunted as he pushed seungjoon's thighs up further, pinning him in place.

"you said you couldn't– wouldn't fuck me up against the mirror."

hyojin smirked.

"i lied." 

like a compass finding north, hyojin found seungjoon, slipping into him easily, as if he was drawn to him, magnetic. he watched seungjoon's eyes flutter and roll back as he entered him. 

hyojin's muscles strained with the effort needed to keep seungjoon lifted, sheets of sweat cascaded down his back, sticking to his white shirt, turning it translucent with perspiration as he kept thrusting into him. felt like he was suffocating inside it, inside seungjoon. 

he was hot and tight and–

"perfect." hyojin rasped as he fucked him up against the wall of mirrors.

perfect. seungjoon made him feel _perfect._

he hoped he was making seungjoon feel the same. 

he was. 

there was little seungjoon loved more than when hyojin got mean; but what he did love more was when hyojin got intense, passionate, borderline obsessive over him. 

seungjoon wasn't just a slut for attention, he was a slut for hyojin's attention. did anything to get it, loved when hyojin would shower him with it, layering it over his body with his mouth and his touch and his words, smothering seungjoon under the weight of it till he couldn't breathe, couldn't think. 

as if every fiber of his being was being interwoven with hyojin's. 

a closeness and connectedness he had never felt for anyone else in his entire life. never wanted to feel this close with anyone else, wasn't sure if it would even be possible. 

they were born under the same moon and maybe that was just a coincidence or maybe it was fate, seungjoon didn't know, but what he did know was that he was hopelessly painfully in love with hyojin, and hyojin returned those same feelings with force.

force that he was currently using to fuck seungjoon's brains out.

it was poetic.

hyojin surged forwards, caught seungjoon's bottom lip between his teeth and dragged his tongue along the bloody surface. it was metallic and malleable in his mouth. seungjoon whimpered and tried to kiss him back, top lip attempting to form a seal against hyojin's. 

but hyojin pulled away, tugged his bottom lip and bit it a little too hard, relished in the gasp it drew. licked the blood off seungjoon's chin, moved to lick the blood along his jaw, nosed down to lick at his neck. 

no marks, just memories, phantom feelings of his tongue tracing seungjoon skin. forcing a chorus of desperate pleading noises from seungjoon, ones that would ring in hyojin's ears long after they were finished. 

seungjoon was so close, had been so close for so long. it was truly a herculean feat that he hadn't cum already. but he was waiting for hyojin. he was always waiting for hyojin, would always wait for hyojin. forever if he needed to. 

hyojin looked up at him and it was charged, had a sharpness in his eyes that was all too familiar. seungjoon felt his own cock twitch against his stomach at the promise of what was to come.

"you like this?" hyojin hissed, "like being nothing but a warm hole for me to fuck?"

seungjoon didn't answer, couldn't answer, all the air was being punched out of his lungs by hyojin fucking into him like a jackhammer. like a goddamn machine.

"well i love using you like a hole joonie– s-shit." 

hyojin strived for perfection in everything he did, and fucking seungjoon was no exception. 

he excelled at it.

if fucking seungjoon was an olympic sport, kim hyojin would be getting gold for korea. 

some days he felt like he knew seungjoon's body better than his own. that he knew seungjoon better than he knew himself. knew what seungjoon wanted and how he wanted it, even when he was unsure of what he himself wanted.

seungjoon was easy. easy to read, easy to please, and hyojin loved it. loved him. 

loved fucking him.

seungjoon's eyes were vacuous. he was drooling now, spit mingling with blood, dripping from his mouth like he was some kind of rabid animal.

hyojin made sure to point it out. 

"look at you, slobbering like a bitch in heat." he laughed mockingly but it was choked, forced, came out thin and reedy. 

he was close.

"tell me, are you always this sloppy or is my cock just that good?"

"guh–good so good office–sir." 

seungjoon gasped, threw his head back and knocked it against the mirror as hyojin kept fucking into him vigorously. 

"so good sir." 

hyojin's hips stuttered.

"say it again."

"so good s-sir." 

oh fuck. they were going to have to revisit this again in the future.

"you gonna cum untouched?" 

"yeah –yes… sir." 

hyojin moaned, pitched low and pained as seungjoon clamped down on him tightly. 

he leaned into seungjoon, whispering in his ear. 

"such a good little slut. such a perfect whore."

"y-yes sir!" seungjoon cried out much too loudly.

it wasn't so much an orgasm that ripped it's way through seungjoon's body, felt more like an otherworldly experience. like hyojin had fucked him clear into another dimension. 

hey, maybe _that's_ what was happening in the storyline of their music videos. 

that was really the only comprehensible thought seungjoon could muster before his brain felt like it was put on the puree cycle of a food processor and left unattended to overheat. 

hyojin was scrambling his brains just as hard as he was scrambling his guts and seungjoon would be impressed if he wasn't currently incapable of making his mind work good. 

seungjoon's spine began spasming, entire body locked in a tense tangle. hyojin held him firm in his arms as seungjoon experienced what seemed to be the entire world crashing down around him. crashing harder than his old laptop did when it got loaded up with viruses from pirating porn. 

there was a high pitched ringing in his ears like an emergency alarm. a warning; _you nutted too hard idiot now you're probably gonna die._

if this was what dying felt like then maybe seungjoon no longer feared death… it felt pretty fucking great. his body, weightless, darkness surrounded him. he was unsure if his eyes were closed or if he had just crossed over from the mortal plane and into oblivion. 

seungjoon regained consciousness suddenly, mind snapping back into his body as if it were tethered on an elastic cord, became very aware again when he felt hyojin seize up and cum inside him so hard he thought it might tear through his insides like a bullet.

… that was a gross exaggeration but holy shit, he had never felt hyojin cum that hard before. 

hyojin's knees began to buckle, wobbled dangerously and he tried to keep his wits about him so he wouldn't drop seungjoon and break his own dick off in the process by accident. 

he very, _very_ carefully slipped out of seungjoon and lowered each of his legs to the ground at a time. seungjoon couldn't stand without holding onto hyojin. 

"i think you fucked my legs off." he panted into hyojin's mouth as he clung to his neck. 

"i don't think that's feasible dumbass." hyojin smiled against him. 

"well you fucked my legs _up_ then." 

"you can't walk?"

"bro i can hardly fuckin' _think_ let alone _move_."

"i'll take that as a compliment." 

"don't let it go to your head… your other head. the dick one. that shit's already huge, any bigger and you would probably eviscerate me." 

"big words for someone who claimed to have lost all higher brain function from riding my dick." 

seungjoon head-butted him softly, knocking their foreheads together as they both leaned up against the mirror.

"next time, i'm bad cop, im fuckin' _you_ up."

"but you make such a good criminal slut." 

"you just like being called sir you power tripping fuck."

"didn't see you complaining." 

"again, your huge monster cock in my ass kinda makes it hard to form thoughts let alone complain." 

hyojin laughed and kissed him and seungjoon just grumbled against his lips petulantly. 

"come on let's get you cleaned up."

"wait." seungjoon pressed a hand to hyojin's chest. "plug me." 

"oh?" hyojin's eyebrows arched up under his bangs.

a vicious grin spread across seungjoon's face.

"i want you to eat it out of me on changyoon's bed as revenge." 

hyojin barked out a laugh, he left seungjoon propped against the mirror as he bent down to pick up the metal plug. 

"why? what did he do?"

"oh, nothing i can think of at the moment, but i'm sure he'll do something soon. he always does."

"remind me never to piss you off."

seungjoon gripped threateningly tight to the collar of hyojin's shirt, "never piss me off kim hyojin, or i will drag my cum filled ass across your bed like a slug."

".... actually–"

"actually, don't answer that you sick fuck i know what you're thinking."

hyojin held him in place as he spread seungjoon's legs slightly with his foot, dragged the cold metal of the plug up seungjoon's sticky thigh, collecting some of the cum that had dribbled out of him.

he stuffed it back inside with more force that was necessary, just to hear him whine. 

seungjoon buried his face into hyojin's neck and hissed from the oversensitivity. 

"you did that on purpose."

"of course i did." 

in a flash seungjoon had hyojin's thigh between his legs as he rubbed up against him, dragging lube and cum across the fabric of his black pants. 

"you did _that_ on purpose."

"of course i did." seungjoon giggled into his ear.

"well now what the fuck am i going to wear home?"

"i got the red shorts in my locker, you can wear them."

"you're gonna make me walk back to the dorms wearing your slutty little red shorts?"

"no, i'm going to make you _carry_ me back to the dorms wearing my slutty little red shorts."

"i hate you so much." hyojin whined against seungjoon's lips.

"i hate you so much too." seungjoon replied in earnest as he kissed him back.

hyojin cupped seungjoon's face with his hand, smoothed a thumb gently across the sweaty skin of his cheekbone as seungjoon nuzzled into him reflexively. closed his eyes and hummed in contentment.

"don't fall asleep on me now, we still gotta get somewhat decent to make it to the bathroom." hyojin slapped at seungjoon's face slightly, earning him one of seungjoon's death stares.

he pulled away and started to collect the clothes seungjoon had thrown around the room, carefully re-dressing him. 

"sorry about your underpants…" hyojin mumbled as he slipped the jeans over seungjoon's bare crotch. 

"no you aren't." seungjoon hissed at the contact.

"not yet anyway." his bloodstained make-up smeared face twisted up into a hateful scowl and hyojin felt that familiar hunger begin to eat away at his stomach again. 

it was stupid how little it took from seungjoon to make hyojin want to go for round two. 

seungjoon punched him in the chest and out of his horny daze.

"hurry up or mk will eat all the good leftovers." 

"the fuck he will." hyojin grunted as he scooped seungjoon up into his arms and carried him, with much difficulty, to the bathroom bridal style. 

seungjoon's laugh rang out, loud and abrasive, just like he was, and hyojin wouldn't have it any other way. 

it was perfect, seungjoon was perfect. 

being with seungjoon felt perfect.

and maybe, they were perfect together. 

**Author's Note:**

> *rolls across the floor like a lopsided marble* 
> 
> well... happy hallonfween... just in time for christmas... 🙃
> 
> thank you to my friends who checked my vibe and always gave me the support i needed but probably didn't deserve. i couldn't have done it without you 💖
> 
> please leave me a comment and kudos if u liked this because i am in constant need of positive affirmations or i get.... 
> 
> s a d 
> 
> and if ur 18+ and like what i do feel free to follow me on twt [@pen15b0n3r](https://twitter.com/pen15b0n3r)


End file.
